plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bombegranate
(can't be blown up) |usage = Single use, instant |special = activates instantly |unlocked = US: $3.99 EU: €3.59 UK: £2.49 TR: ₺7.99 AU: $4.99 PL: 12.38zł BRL: R$5,99 |flavor text = Bombegranate is explosive, but she likes to think that there's more to her than that. She's also deciduous and exarillate!}} Bombegranate is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 released in the 5.2 update. When planted, Bombegranate explodes and leaves behind nine pomegranate seeds in a 3x3 area on the lawn, which will explode when a zombie steps on, damaging the respective zombie. These seeds can be planted on and can also be shovelled up, but will not refund sun. Origins It is based on the Pomegranate, a fruit-bearing deciduous shrub or small tree. Its name is a portmanteau of "bomb," referring to the fact it is an explosive, and "pomegranate," the real-life fruit this plant is based on. Almanac entry Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Massive AREA: 3x3 RECHARGE: Slow Bombegranate explodes and leaves 3x3 grids of exploding seeds that damage zombies. Special: activates instantly Bombegranate is explosive, but she likes to think that there's more to her than that. She's also deciduous and exarillate! Strategies Like Grapeshot, Bombegranate can be seen as an upgrade to Cherry Bomb. Instead of producing grapes that ricochet off of walls and zombies though, Bombegranate leaves behind seeds that zombies can step on. When stepped on, the seeds will damage the zombies that step on them. Like the aforementioned plants, Bombegranate has quite a long recharge. Bringing Imitater can help alleviate its long recharge. It should be noted that Bombegranate seeds do not spawn on plankless lanes in Pirate Seas or on water in Big Wave Beach, though they will spawn on Lily Pads. Like Grapeshot, Bombegranate really does not differ in usage from Cherry Bomb, but it is a worse option compared to Grapeshot since the seeds often times are not as good of an upside as the grapes are. Gallery Trivia *Bombegranate, Pomegranate Machine Gun, and Pomegranate-pult are only plants based on pomegranates. **However, this is the only pomegranate-themed plant that is not Chinese-exclusive. **It is also the only one that is an instant-use. *The words "deciduous" (meaning "falling off at maturity") and "exarillate" (meaning "having no aril", with the aril being a tissue surrounding the seeds of a fruit) in its Almanac are traits of the Pomegranate, the fruit this plant is based on. *Bombegranate is the second plant that is a direct upgrade to Cherry Bomb, the first being Grapeshot. *Although Ankylosauruses push zombies via the ground, they do not set off its seeds. This also goes for zombies that did not die from the initial explosion. *Bombegranate can appear in the Zen Garden, although the boost does nothing. Its appearance in the Zen Garden is most probably a glitch as no instant-use plants can be boosted. *Bombgranate's second costume is very similar to Kiwibeast's second costume with the difference of a color. *In a notice on the device's entry screen, Bombgranate is referred to as a male, despite being considered a female in the Almanac. **This also happens to Fire Peashooter, Dandelion, Toadstool, and Cactus when they were first released. *The seeds have a similar appearance to Dave's mold colonies, except for the fact that the seeds are red while the mold colonies are green. *Strangely enough, Imp Dragon Zombies are vulnerable to the pomegranate seeds despite having fire immunity, causing them to burn up and die if they touch the seeds. *Jester Zombie can destroy its seeds without stepping on it when Jester Zombie deflects Coconut Cannon's projectile to the seeds. See also *Cherry Bomb *Grapeshot *Primal Potato Mine ru:Бомбгранат premium Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Explosive plants Category:Slow recharge plants Category:Instant-use plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Environment modifiers